It's Buffy
by xAlexis
Summary: Willow has come to L.A. to tell Angel and his team the news about Buffy.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel" belongs to the incredible Joss Whedon.

**Summary:** Willow has come to L.A. to tell Angel and his team the news about Buffy.

**Spoilers: **Set after "The Gift" (BtVS s. 5, e. 22) and in the end of "There's No Place like Plrtz Glrb" (Angel s. 2, e. 22). There are spoilers to the whole season 5 of BtVS.

Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn and the newest member to the team – Fred – was on their way home from destroying Lorne's bar. They had just rescued Cordelia from Lorne's old dimension, and were now on their way home to the hotel. Cordelia was reassuring Fred that Tacos still existed. Fred had been trapped in the dimension for many years.

"Okay. Can I say it? I wanna say it," Angel said smiling, as he pushed his way to the front so he could open the doors to the hotel.

"Say what?" Wesley asked.

Angel was one big grin as he pushed the doors open, while he began to say the famous line from "The Wizard of Oz": "There's no place like…" But as he saw a certain red-haired girl on the couch he trailed off, and the smiles slowly disappeared.

"Willow?"

Willow looked at him without a smile or the joy of reunion. Everybody looked confused from Angel to Willow and tried to understand what was going on.

"What's…?" Cordelia said – speaking for everybody.

Very slowly Willow rose from the couch without taking her eyes off of Angel. Even though nobody seemed to get the message, Angel did as he quietly said – almost a whisper:

"It's Buffy."

It was very late in the evening, and they should be in bed sleeping like the most of the city. It wasn't the whole city – some was celebrating. And even though Angel Investigations had a lot to celebrate, it wasn't a happy mood in the building. Willow, Angel and Cordelia sat on the couches, while Wesley, Gunn and Fred were pacing making tea, though nobody wanted tea. Neither of them looked or talked at each other, until it was too much for Cordelia:

"What's with Buffy?" she whispered, although it seemed so loud, she could have shouted it.

"Isn't it obviously?" Wes sneered in a hoarse voice. "She's dead."

Although Angel knew it deep inside, he had to look at Willow for confirmation. She just nodded. She opened her mouth, as if she wanted to speak, but no voice came out. She coughed and spoke for the first time, since she came.

"We were fighting – 'course she went down in battle." Willow smiled a sad smile. "It's a very long story, but in reality Dawn is not Buffy's sister, but actually a key to open dimensions, but she can only do it one day, and there was this very evil god, who wanted to use her and then Buffy had to sacrifice herself to save the world."

She looked at the others, who were looking at her like she was completely crazy. You could almost hear the cricket in the background.

"I'm not sure, I'm quite following you," Wesley said slowly and frowned. Willow sighed. She knew that when she went here, she would have to explain everything from the beginning.

"Alright," she said briskly. She wanted to get this over with. "Some of you know that Buffy has… had a little sister called Dawn, right?" Everybody nodded, and Willow almost felt like she was speaking to children. In a way she was. Like children nobody could understand that someone like Buffy could die. "Well, to be honest Dawn wasn't Buffy's real sister. She isn't even really human."

"What?" Cordelia asked confused. "Dawn isn't a human?" All of the people gathered began speaking and looking very confused at each other, and Willow sighed once more.

"Isn't this a lot of fun," she mumbled to herself. "No," she said more loudly to the others. "Dawn is a ball of energy; a key that opens a portal to a hell dimension. And there was that evil hell god called Glory, who wanted to come back to her personal hell – although she probably thought of it like heaven. She had been kicked out of hell, because she was too evil."

Again the others in the room looked confused. How could it be possible that you were too evil to be in hell?

"Dawn was transformed to a human and sent to Buffy, so she could protect her from Glory. She became her sister. But Glory found out and kidnapped Dawn, because Dawn can only open portals on this special moment. So of course we came and fought Glory, and we won," she smiled a little, when the others cheered.

"But if you won," Angel said very still, "how could Buffy…?"

He couldn't finish the sentence, but Willow knew. "Even though we beat Glory, the portal had opened. The only way to close it again, was to kill Dawn, but Buffy of course couldn't… wouldn't kill her own sister. She knew that Dawn had been made out of her, so she jumped into the portal. Giving her own life to save Dawn and the world."

Nobody had said anything, since Willow had finished the story. Even Gunn and Fred who had never known Buffy seemed to be mourning. She had been a great warrior. But also that loving person, you just couldn't help not liking.

"I'm coming back with you," Angel finally broke the silence. "Now the Slayer's dead a lot of evil will come to the city." His voice was harsh, as had he shut off all emotions, which he probably had.

"There's no need for that," Willow said with a tiny smile. "We've got a back-up Slayer. Although she tends to like knock-knock jokes more than Buffy did." She hadn't fixed that glitch yet, but right now the most important thing was that the evil guys didn't know that Buffy was dead.

"I can't remember that Faith liked knock-knock jokes," Wesley said. "And I didn't knew either that she was out of prison."

"It's not Faith," Willow said. Even though the rest of the people looked confused at her, she didn't explain anymore. She wasn't in the mood to tell them about Spike was in love with Buffy, and he had made a sex-bot of Buffy.

"Well," she said changing the subject, before they could ask more awkward questions. "I just came to tell the news. I think that you should all be on your guard, because who knows how long we can keep it up?" She smiled a little and began walking towards the door. When she was outside, she heard someone behind her saying her name, and she turned around.

"Willow," Angel repeated, "I'm glad you came, although it's not good news." He still had a harsh tone without any emotions. "Just call me, if you need help or anything…" He trailed off and went inside again, where the others just stood looking at him.

"I think I'll have to leave. Sort things out," Angel finally said without looking at them.

"Yeah," Gunn answered. "You should go to Vegas and drink like there's no tomorrow."

"No, you fool!" Wesley sneered. "He should get some peace. There's this place in Sri Lanka," he said to Angel, who just nodded. An hour later he was gone.

It must be hard for Angel, Willow thought, as she was walking down the streets in L.A. Buffy had been the love of his life, like he had been hers. He must now feel, what Buffy felt, when she had killed him. Although, Buffy probably felt worse, when she actually killed him…

Then she realized something. Angel had been sent to a hell dimension, when he died. Even though he had had his soul. Maybe Buffy also…? She had been a good person, but she had been more than human. Maybe that was enough to send her – Willow almost couldn't think about the last part – to a hell dimension?

She ran down the streets. She had to find a telephone box immediately. When she finally found one, she rang to Xander.

"Hello?" a woman – Anya – said.

"Hi, it's Willow," Willow answered.

"Oh, do you want to speak to Xander?" Anya said – already beginning to yell his name.

"No, it's alright. I need you to do me a favor 'til I get home."

"What?" Anya spoke quite tense.

"I need you to find the Urn of Osiris. We're bringing back Buffy."


End file.
